1. Field of the Invention
This invention is for a method and system related to a dynamically-controlled multiplier capable of converting a digital input signal into a modified, dynamically-controlled digital output signal.
2. Description of Prior Art
In conventional Pulse-Code Modulation (PCM) technology, a signal is periodically sampled then quantized into a discrete number of levels, such as voltage levels, and subsequently coded as a sequence of digits. For a general explanation of PCM, see Bernard Sklar, Digital Communications Fundamentals and Applications, p. 73 (1988 Prentice-Hall, Inc.). Depending upon resolution of quantization, or number of binary bits per sample, and the sampling rate selected, the PCM representation can closely approximate an original continuous or analog signal. For example, electronic compact disc players typically employ a PCM signal. The term "voltage" can relate to a sequence of PCM samples.